


Hostage Negotiations

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Negotiations, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade gets a call that there is a terrorist and hostage situation at an address he's all too familiar with: The Diogenes Club.</p><p>While Greg tries to negotiate with the terrorist, Mycroft is simply annoyed by the entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft is stuck in a building during a terrorist attack. Greg Lestrade is the man in charge to negotiate with the terrorists, meanwhile Mycroft battles to survive. —thefabuloussherlockianfangirls

It was chaos when Greg Lestrade arrived. Patrol cars blocking the street, uniformed officers working crowd control, assault teams preparing to storm the building in front of them; it was a complete nightmare.

Of course, Greg was all too familiar with the building in front of them. The Diogenes Club. How many times had he stopped by the building to meet Mycroft for lunch or dinner, or even to stop by and remind the man that he was working far too late? But now…

“Lestrade, over here!”

Greg turned and saw Dimmock standing by one of the patrol cars, holding a phone in his hand. Without another word, the younger DI handed the phone to Greg.

With a deep breath, Greg put the phone to his ear, “This is Detective Inspector Lestrade. I was told you wanted to speak to me?”

 _“Ah yes, Gregory Lestrade._ ” The voice on the other end of the line made Greg’s skin crawl. It was all the arrogance and depravity, and it was never a good sign for those to be in combination. _“I believe you and I have a mutual acquaintance here in this building. And I’m sure you don’t want anyone hurt, do you?”_

* * *

 

They were Serbian, that much was obvious. It certainly helped that Mycroft recognized a few of them. Of course, that only made him regret his brief stint of fieldwork to save Sherlock.

Honestly, the whole thing was so tedious. He was losing precious work time, and no doubt he would be working late nights. Gregory would not be happy about that.

Though, judging by the way the leader was talking on the phone, it was Gregory on the other end.

Oh, how frustrating indeed.

The other hostages in the room were not as composed as Mycroft was, which was slightly annoying. Honestly, and these were the men who were meant to run the country? Pathetic. But Mycroft could hardly worry about those fools, he needed to get out the situation safely.

If only he could get to his umbrella.

* * *

 

“So what are your demands?” Greg sighed, trying to keep calm. He couldn’t lose his cool, not with Mycroft in that building.

There was a dark chuckle from the other end, _“Oh Detective Inspector, I think there has been a misunderstanding.”_ The other man seemed amused, “ _We already have what we want. What you are going to do, Inspector, is make sure we have a clean exit.”_

Greg did not like the sound of that, “What exactly is it that you have?”

To Greg’s annoyance and slight horror, there was another amused chuckle from the terrorist, _“I would tell you that it does not concern you, but…I’m pretty sure we both know that’s not true.”_


End file.
